there's always a plan B
by lexie99.9
Summary: Riley and Maya are twins and are dating 2 of the most dangerous WWE wrestlers, who are dealing with the dangerous Authority but when plan A fails what is the ultimate level of cruelty HHH will go to get his revenge? what will the twins have to do with this plan B? Read to find out!
1. Intro

Hi! This is a story with Roman reigns, Dean Ambrose and OC's. It has some romance and some tragedy.

I wrote this story when the shield was dealing with evolution. So their together for like 2 chapters but then it skips to raw 7/14/14

OC's

Riley~ Dean Ambrose's girlfriend. She's a twin with the next OC. They are also a wrestlers like the Bella twins.

Maya~ Roman Reigns girlfriend. Rylie's twin sister. (5 minutes older then Rylie.) shes also 1 month pregnant with Romans child. A wrestler with her twin. Their ring names are _maya blu_ and _riley blu. The bb twins._

These are the OC's

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except Riley, her baby ,and Maya


	2. telling him

_At Payback_

_Riley's POV_

_"Good luck baby if you win I'll give you somethin extra special" Maya says using her two fingers too walk on Ray(Romans Reigns nick name)chest all the way to his lips and then she kisses them._

_"Looking...forward...to...that" he says in between kisses_

_"Eww Trying to warm up here, if your gonna try to have sex go to the back" Seth says true dat. Ray and Maya laugh_

_"Hey baby" I say_

_"hey" dean gives me a kiss just then the shield theme song goes on._

_"Love you good luck"_

_"love you too and lucks for losers" that's the dean I love. We're getting married soon don't know when because were both in good points in our career._

_"Maya you have to tell ray your pregnant"_

_"Can't I just can't he is not ready for another kid he has a little girl and he loves her but it stresses him out being a single parent with two it will kill him even with my help."_

_"but Maya he has not been alone he has you. And its as if you guys are like a real family. I mean you love his daughter. When Jessie (roman reigns real life girlfriend) died you were there for both of them you're the glue"_

_"no I'm going to have an abortion even if its gonna kill me knowing that I killed a baby"_

_"maya you tell him or I will you have till morning." She gives me that look I always fall for not this time "no your one month pregnant and haven't told him, and you keep wrestling that's bad for you and the baby"_

_"what baby" Joelle, rays daughter says_

_"yeah what baby" nikki says winkling she knows about it already so does Brie _

_"um we're talking about our baby brother in New York ,Lucas you know right?"_

_"he's 14 and you guys are 24 but I guess I know where your coming" Nikki says. Got to admit that was a nice save._

_"anyways how'ed you get here Joelle its still school season aren't you supposed to be in Florida in school with your grandma" she gives joelle a hug they look so cute_

_"nope I had a early vacation im so glad to see you mommy"_

_"I missed you too baby girl but where's your grandma"_

_"here I am!" oh god she hates Maya_

_"get the hell away from my granddaughter"_

_"um sorry ma'm" ugh hate her._

_"come on Maya we have to warm up our match is next come with Nikki" I say pulling both of them. I saw tears forming in Maya eyes, rays mom hates her because she says theres only one true love and she died she also says that were both gold diggers but mostly Maya. Maya and I grew up in a humble poor home we sold our innocence at 13 to keep our home to be able to feed ourselves and our parents and little brother and sisters we had a huge family. We had to give blowjobs to strange men at 13 and that past haunts us and we don't need to be reminded. Her tears finally poor out and she runs into the locker room. I feel bad for her,_

_"I'll calm her down go get ray cause Payback is over right now but there's a after show and you guys are on in 5 minutes!"_

_"Okay"_

**_Maya's POV_**

**_I ran into the locker room crying I just couldn't take it. She always calls me out for no reason mentioning my past. My past was awful I don't want to remember it I really really don't_**

**_"Hey Maya come out come out where ever you are" Nikki she's good at making people laugh I need a laugh right now._**

**_"Found ya"_**

**_"Hi" I say_**

**_"Come on don't you ever let anyone bring you down got it"_**

**_"K but I can't help it my pat has been awful and every time she's around me she makes me feel small"_**

**_"I know kiddo but you have to ignore'em"_**

**_"Thanks, omg my match got to run"_**

**_I run past roman and riles. I stop hug ray and grab my sister._**

**_"Ry we need to get on stage now" I yell_**

**Romans POV**

**after the match that me and the boys dominated triple H said there's always a plan B and he's going to hurt me knee deep. I feel like he's going to hurt Maya.**

**Back stage**

**My mom oh no.**

**"Hi mom" I say as i pick up joelle**

**"Eww daddy your sweaty" I laugh and give her a hug and a kiss**

**"Where's Maya" I ask**

**"In the divas locker room and she needs you. Now." Riley says in her you better get your butt over there or something's gonna happen voice. I'm sorta scared of that voice. I follow her and we walk in too Maya I couldn't even talk to her she was running and she pulled Riley with her. And she's late for her match.**

**That's my Maya.**

**After the match**

**Maya and Riley came back stage arguing**

**"tell him now! Maya Now!"**

**"no I don't want to"**

**"okay then. you have till morning and really a tap out to the sharpshooter it wasn't even good"**

**"Maya what's going on"**

**"nothing my sister being a baby I tap out one time too the sharpshooter and I'm the bad guy!"**

**"you did great even though you lost."**

**"thank you baby let's get back to the hotel I'm really hungry, come on Joelle" she picks her up and carries her out**

**"your going to let her touch your daughter she is evil son" that's it have had it but I'm not going to say anything.**

**At the hotel room.**

**"you mean to tell me this beast is going to stay in the same room as I am thank god I leave at 6 am" my mom says**

**"don't worry the beast is leaving I'm going to stay with Riley" Maya says taking her stuff "but I need to talk to you first ray"**

**"okay let me walk you to Riley's room"**

**"okay"**

**"so I know your not ready for this and maybe I'm not ready either but in pr-pregnant" oh my god I cannot believe this.**

**" so um I was thinking if your not ready for this then I could just have an abortion even though I'm super against it." No abortion that's murder I would never consider abortion. Without thinking I said the word "abortion" Maya looked at me and nodded. No that's not what I meant. Damn it I'm so shocked right now I can't say anything.**

* * *

hi guys! review follow favorite. this chapter had nothing about Triple H i knoe but thats going to change as i get into the story this chapter was just to get the drama going


	3. Choices

No ones POV

Triple H: we lost Dave. What is wrong with you?

Batista: he speared me I'm sorry

Randy Ortan: stop arguing lets go over plan B

Seth Rollins was lurking around the corner and heard everything

Seth Rollins: I want in

Triple H: you want to betray your brothers

Seth Rollins: yes I got a perfect plan. You see the way we hurt Dean Ambrose is we bring riley on our side or one of us kiss him or slaps her ass he is the jealous type as long as we get him jealous there . And reigns. Heard Maya's pregnant, doesn't every diva have to give in proof from the WWE doctors in California before any decisions are made?

Triple H: yeah so

Seth Rollins: so... you can put her in matches hope Maya gets weak and losses the baby or gets sick. He won't be concentrated on his matches and well destiny will take care of that.

Triple H: good thinking brake the news to them tonight main event okay.

Maya's POV

"abortion" I'm speechless so I nodded and went inside. I ran to my sister and she gave me a hug.

"what happened mayo" she smiled at me I smiled back

"you haven't called me that in years riles"

"I know, but I remember how you love mayo and when you were caught eating it you would pretend to be me so I'd get in trouble because you would finish the whole bottle in one plate of rice and potatoes and I'd take the blame because you said that sisters have each others backs. I'm telling you that because you don't need him you have me just don't have an abortion please." Tears poured out of my eyes and I knew that riley had my back but it wouldn't be the same a baby needs a daddy and a mommy and it wouldn't be fair to her she's going to get married. She doesn't have the time.

"you're the best sister and I guarantee that you will be the best mother ever, now go get some sleep. I'll sleep on the couch and dean will sleep on the floor"

"yeah leave me on the floor" we both laugh

"but at least I'm sleeping with 2 girls… wait that sounded wrong"

"you think, the other girl is my sister" riley said

After we all laugh we get ready for bed

Riiiiiiing rrrrrrrrrinnnnnnnnnnnnnnng

Who can that be at 3:00 am

"hello"

"hi its joelle can I come over I can't sleep my daddy's sleeping and so is my grandma I need you to tuck me in and rock me to sleep like you always did with dad last year"

"joelle you know your dad is going to get a heart attack if he doesn't see you when he wakes up.

"can you song to me please"

"okay um…

There was a time I used to look into my father's eyes. In a happy home I was a queen, I had a golden throne. Those days are gone, Now the memory's on the wall. I hear the songs From the places where I was born. Upon a hill across a blue lake, That's where I had my first heartbreak. I still remember how it all changed. My father said, "Don't you worry, don't you worry, child. See heaven's got a plan for you. Don't you worry, don't you worry now." There was a time I met a boy of a different kind. We ruled the world, I thought I'd never lose him out of sight. We were so young, I still think of him now and then. still hear the songs Reminding me of a friend. Upon a hill across a blue lake, That's where I had my first heartbreak. I still remember how it all changed. My father said, "Don't you worry, don't you worry, child. See heaven's got a plan for you. Don't you worry, don't you worry now." Oh, oh, oh! Oh, oh, oh!"

"that boy that you were talking about in the song was my daddy right?

"Maya, Maya." I heard in the background

"yeah" I smiled to myself then I heard it again

"Maya, Maya."

"Joelle who's saying my name"

"It's daddy he's dreaming about you I guess"

"oh okay"

"thanks for singing to me I'm sleepy now. I love you mommy"

"I love you too sweetie good night" I was about to hang up when roman said wait guess he woke up,

"yeah I'm still here" I got hyped up not really sure why though

"thanks for putting Joelle to sleep with your beautiful voice"

"your welcome" I smiled

"yeah um see you on the plane"

"yeah um well I'm going to pack some things for riley and dean…bye"

"Bye" I lay on the bed as a flashback came rushing into my head

FLASHBACK OF WHEN ROMAN MET MAYA

"Riley I don't want to go"

"Your coming we have to welcome the NXT people to WWE we are the trainers and deans their!"

"Riles I know you have a crush on him but why do I have to go"

"Because your my sister and I'm to scared to be there alone and your because there's some hot guys that can get you over dolph Ziggler"

"Okay fine lets go"

So we get there and I see roman reigns but he has a girlfriend and a 4 year old

"Hi I'm Maya 1/2 of the BB twins been in the WWE for 3 years now. I shook Romans hand and his girlfriends hand. After that we hung out backstage. And the day they called and said that she was dead I was there and kept both of them occupied. And we kissed that night and everything went down and we got together. Haley said to call me mommy when she was five. I miss those days

End of FLASHBACK

I rub my stomach and feel that little bump. There's no abrortion happening. I can't get rid of this bump. This has been my dream ever since I was a little kid. I dreamed about having a baby boy because I guess it would look like the dad. And it would be the perfect family but at Least I could get one I'm not giving that up.


	4. attack

_**A/N I FOUND OUT WHAT ROMAN REIGNS DAUGHTERS NAME ITS JOELLE. SO I EDITED THE CHAPTERS SO THAT HER NAME IS NOT HALEY BUT IS**__** NOW**__** JOELLE.**__**(Jo-el)**___

_Romans POV _

_My mom finally went back to Florida thank god I needed a win. Now all I have to do is make things right with Maya _

_No ones POV _

_At Raw ~Main Event evolution and The Shield face off~_

_Maya's POV _

Riley and I were sitting backstage watching the main event with Joelle and Nikki when boom Seth hits ray over the head with a steal chair and then dean. I'm surprised and Joelle starts to cry "Maya, Riley do something"

"Nikki can you take her to the divas locker room don't let her see this" as Nikki carries her away we rush down to the ring where Randy Orton and Batista don't let us threw we are forced to watched them get demolished and hurt by their best friend Seth Rollins. It actually broke my heart to see them in so much pain and it was just betrayal. Awful.

Finally Randy and Batista let us threw and we rush over to them I look at ray, he's awake but in a state of shock he's very hurt I can tell by just looking in his eyes.

"Reigns I told you there's always a plan b I told you too stay away but did you listen, no now you'll pay the price. You'll both see the plan b in action against riley and Maya especially Maya and it starts now!"

okay I have to admit that was scary. I look over too Batista, Seth and Randy they glared at me. they came closer I backed up until I got to the edge of the ring I was frozen. Thank god that JBL and my sister helped me. The doctors came and took ray and dean to the back and said that they only suffered minor bumps and bruises. Thats good. As I walk to the divas locker room I get stopped by Eden on raw backstage pass

"hey Maya you got a sec"

"Yeah sure" I say as I look into the camera

"Tonight you experienced a traumatizing moment when Seth Rollins betrayed both Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. Triple H threaten to hurt both you and your sister to get his revenge, what do you think of this?"

"Eden, I think that Seth Rollins sold out he is such a traitor and triple H can't touch me or my sister because we have people to protect us. And ... Well I'll say more on smackdown."

"Okay thanks" I continue my walk to the divas locker room.

"Nikki you in here"

"Yeah"

"Joelle do you want to go see your daddy"

"Yes, Is he okay"

"Yeah he just has some bruises come on let's go, bye Nikki"

"Bye! say hi to joe for me"(joe is another nickname for roman reigns) Backstage is was quiet too quiet usually Ziggler and Ryder are back here telling jokes. There's only Batista Kane Seth Rollins and randy ortan back here. Oh no as soon as I figure everything out they start to approach me. I put Joelle behind me and we both backed up until we reach the wall

"What do you want from me"

"Nothing from you Maya, just revenge on your little boyfriend. Hi Joelle come over here a sec" Seth says Joelle runs to him I try to pull her back but she jumped in Seth's arms

"Leave her out of this"

"don't worry I like her like a sister, don't take this personal but get her boys" Batista Kane and Randy Orton surround me and Seth rips my birth Families Crest necklace and takes Joelle away

"No" I whispered They all stared to kick me and throw me threw stuff it was torture. The worst part was when randy ortan rko'ed me then I got Batista bombed and chocked slammed then a tombstone pile diver by Kane 3 times in that order. Eden tried to help me but Batista threw her back and she got knocked out and the wwe crew WAS FILMING ALL OF THIS!

Roman reigns POV

"Where's Maya" I say, I just woke up I'm worried about what triple h said

"She's coming she went to go get Joelle"

"And you let her go alone why?"

"Because she wouldn't let me go with her and I have to take care of my honey bunny" I chuckle and dean glares at me just the thought of dean as a bunny cracked me up he's the lunatic fringe for a reason and bunny's are cute and fluffy like Adam's bunny. Maya loves bunny's.

"Knock knock" someone said entering half way in the room. It's non other then who I once thought was my brother, Seth.

"Seth what do you want" dean said getting up and putting Riley behind him. I get up and look at Rollins eye to eye.

"Relax I'm not going to hurt her already hurt one of the twins One twin hurt is enough don't you think, regins got something for you" he came closer he had Joelle and Maya's necklace

"Get the hell away from her" I say pulling Joelle from him.

"Are you okay Joelle"

"I'm okay uncle Seth is very nice too me"

"relax reigns. Did I hurt you pretty bad. of course I did. Well not as much as the authority did Maya "

"What did you do to my sister" Riley says before I can even react

"Watch sweetheart" he turned on the TV too wwe backstage pass and we saw how Kane randy and Batista beat her

"you little baster" I say covering Joelle's eyes because she was tearing up

"Better hurry and rescue your princess before your baby gets hurt "that's when Riley jumped on him and started to beat the crap out of Seth dean clapped and sat back classic dean. I hurried down the hall. In the video Seth showed us it looked like it was close to Ziggler and Ryders joking soon as I see her I yell her name

"Maya!"

"Little too late" Randy said Maya was rolling around in pain and she had some cuts and was bleeding at the top of her head but she was also clutching he womb. I superman punched randy and Kane but Batista moved out of the way so I speared him.

"Maya, Are you okay"

"N..no ow" she gasped for air I put her in my arms gently and take her to the doctor

"Maya you okay" Riley says when we get there.

"Yeah"

"Where's Seth" I say to Dean

"Ran away with his daddy Triple H"

"Maya it looks like you have a sprained ankle and knee joint on the left leg keep off that leg okay and you'll be clear to compete on Friday "the doctor says

"I have a question" Maya says

"Yes "the doctor replies

"I am pregnant I need to know if the baby is okay" she looks at me with does big brown eyes I can't me mad at and I smile

"Baby? How long was I asleep for" dean says dumbly

"Come outside with me and I'll tell you"she pulls dean by the ears and joelle by the hand

"Sometimes I don't know who's the man in that relationship"

"Yeah" Maya giggles

"okay so let me just get the tools out" he took out the jelly thingie I remember the doctor doing that for Jessie. I miss Jessie. I remember how happy I was I can't be happy right now I just can't I don't want to be a father again but I don't want her too do something she doesn't want to do.

"this is gonna be a little cold"

"okay" as soon as the doctor puts the gel on you can here and see the baby like a little peanut

"oh my gosh"

"the baby looks to be 2 months and really healty"

"thank god" the doctor gives Maya a cloth to wipe her stomach

"Let's go to the hotel so you can get some rest and recover" I say

"K"

Riley's POV

At the hotel

"Dean I'm kinda scared"

"Why?"

"Because of what happened to my sister and I feel like everything from now on is going to be different"

"I promise you nothing's going to change" I Laid on his left shoulder

"Ow get off that shoulder"

"Sorry babe"I climb and go to the other side of the bed and lay on his chest "never leave me k"

"Why are you talking like that of course I'm never going to leave you"

"Promise me that no mater what you won't change"

"Promise. Why are you asking me these thing Ry"

"Because I love you and I want everything to stay the same"

"I love me too"

"your mean"

"Thanks I appreciate that you know that" I plant a kiss on him he kissed back so hard and mean but sweet At the same time I stop and pull myself off

"I'm going to take a shower"

"Can I g-"

"nope"

"Fine" I'm keeping my virginity until I'm married :)

Maya's POV

My leg hurts. And I can't walk which sucks because tonight I won the number 1 contenders match against paige which is hard but the baby is fine which that's all I care about . Thank god I wouldn't have lived with my self I let anything bad happen to my baby.


End file.
